bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 236
London Buses route 236 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Hackney Wick and Finsbury Park, it is operated by Tower Transit. History Route 236 commenced operating on 3 October 1934 between Leyton Garage and Finsbury Park Rock Street' via - Leyton Hainault Road - Fairlop Road - Grove Green Road - Ruckholt Road - Eastway - Hackney Wick - Victoria Park Road - Westgate Street - Landsdowne Road - Albion Drive - Queensbridge Road - Dalston Lane - Ridley Road - St Marks Rise - Shacklewell Lane - Crossway - King Henry's Walk - Mildmay Grove - Grosvenor Avenue - Highbury Grove - Blackstock Road. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Leyton (T) and Tottenham (AR) garages using AEC Renowns. On 22 March 1938, the Monday to Saturday service was extended via Stroud Green Road to Stroud Green Stapleton. On 14 May 1941, the Sat pm service was withdrawn between Finsbury Park and Stroud Green Stapleton. On 21 April 1943, the Monday to Friday service between Finsbury Park and Stroud Green restricted to peaks only. On 11 August 1943, the Saturday service between Finsbury Park and Stroud Green was withdrawn between peaks and the route was extended from Rock Street to Plimsoll Road. On 26 October 1949, the route was converted to double deck operation using Leyland Titan TDs. On 16 February 1955, the Saturday service was withdrawn between Finsbury Park and Stroud Green. On 26 November 1958, the route was converted to single deck operation using AEC Regal IVs. On 27 February 1963, the Sunday service was withdrawn. On 7 September 1968, the route was withdrawn between Leytonstone Station and Hainault Road. On 24 January 1970, the Service was reintroduced and was extended from Finsbury Park to Golders Green via Route 210. On 16 January 1971, the Tottenham (AR) allocation was transferred to Dalston (D) garage. On 17 April 1971, the route was converted to one person operation using AEC Swifts and an additional Monday to Friday peak service was introduced between Dalston Garage and Leytonstone via Morning Lane, Wick Road and Hackney Wick at the same time. On 21 May 1978, the AEC Swifts were replaced by Leyland Nationals. On 25 April 1981, Dalston (D) garage was announced closed and the allocation was moved to Ash Grove (AG) garage. On 24 April 1982, the route was diverted between Mildmay Grove and Grosvenor Avenue via Mildmay Park, Newington Green Road, Beresford Road and Petherton Road. On 4 September 1982, the route was withdrawn between Finsbury Park and Stroud Green and the peak journeys via Morning Lane was withdrawn. The Ash Grove (AG) allocation was transferred to Leyton (T) garage at the same time. On 6 June 1987, the route was extended from Leytonstone Station to Walthamstow Central Station. On 17 October 1987, the Sunday service was extended from Walthamstow Central Station to Chingford Station via withdrawn route 212. On 19 November 1988, the route was withdrawn between Hackney Wick and Chingford, this section was replaced by W15, the route was reintroduced Sunday service on route 212 and the route was rerouted via Homerton Hospital at the same time. On 27 May 1989, the route was rerouted at Newington Green via Mathias Road, Boleyn Road and Crossway and the route was converted to midibus operation using MCW Metroriders and the allocation was transferred to Clapton (CT) garage. On 25 April 1992, the route passed to Capital Citybus operating from their Hackney (H) garage with MCW MetroRiders introduced. In January 1994, the MCW MetroRiders were replaced by Alexander Dash bodied Volvo B6-41s. On 7 June 1997, the allocation was transferred to Northumberland Park (NP) garage. On 31 January 1998, the allocation was transferred to Hackney (H) garage. In July 1998, the route was included in the sale of Capital Citybus to First London. On 30 September 2000, the route was converted to low floor operation using Marshall Capital bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. On 16 April 2004, the route became a 24-hour service. On 30 April 2005, the route was retained by First London. On 15 December 2007, the allocation was transferred from Hackney (H) to Lea Interchange (LI) garages. On 1 May 2010, Caetano Nimbus bodied Dennis Dart SLFs were introduced. On 28 April 2012, the route was retained by First London using brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts. On 6 October 2012, the night service was discontinued. On 22 June 2013, the route was included in the sale of First London's Lea Interchange (LI) garage to Tower Transit. On 29 April 2017, the route was retained by Tower Transit. In May 2017, the Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts were replaced by brand new Wright StreetLites. In April 2018, an existing MetroCity EV was temporarily introduced. Current Route *Hackney Wick Eastway *Homerton High Street Hackney Hospital *Homerton Grove Homerton Hospital *Homerton High Street for Homerton Station *Hackney Town Hall *London Fields *Dalston *Newington Green *Canonbury Station *Highbury *Blackstock Road *Finsbury Park Station Station Place External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 236, London Buses routes